


Fragile Tension

by Sashataakheru



Series: Strange Magic [1]
Category: Electric Light Orchestra
Genre: Aftercare, Community: kink_bingo, D/s, First Time, M/M, Sensation Play, Spanking, Suspension, Wax Play, kink clubs, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh had been to gay clubs before, but this was the first time he'd been to a fetish club. He hadn't counted on finding the one thing that would make him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Pre- Hugh's involvement in the band. Takes place in London in 1970, before Hugh finds himself in Birmingham. At this point, Hugh is only 17, but is pretending to be older. 
> 
> Written for the prompt 'ropes/chains' for kink_bingo round 5. [(card)](http://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/48743.html)

If there was one thing Hugh was thankful for, it was his height. He looked older than he was, which made getting into gay clubs a lot easier than it could've been. He'd been to a few around London since he'd left school. He'd never actually come out, if he was being honest. He just let people believe whatever they wanted. For the time being, his musical skills made up for any perceived queerness, and Hugh intended to keep it that way.

The club he'd gone to that evening was the first proper bondage club he'd been in. A mix of bravado and curiosity had won out, and he did his best to appear like he belonged there. He kept back by the bar as he downed a pint, watching the couple currently doing a public performance on the stage at the back of the club. The sub was in chains and begging like a dog. The Dom was showing how obedient his puppy was. Hugh wasn't sure it was something he'd be into, but he couldn't deny it was entertaining to watch as the pup went to fetch for his master.

After that, there was a whipping performance. Hugh found it strangely intoxicating to watch. He felt that one day, he would have to find out what it felt like to be whipped. Perhaps not tonight, though. He wasn't sure he felt ready for that. He didn't want to come home covered in wounds that he couldn't explain to his parents.

After his second pint, a man sidled up beside him and offered to buy him a drink. Hugh could smell the domination dripping off him, even though he didn't look particularly dominant physically. He was shorter than Hugh, and while he was stocky and had a shaved head, he had a kind smile and did not seem as instinctively aggressive as some of the other Doms in the club did.

"Haven't seen you here before. This your first time?" he asked.

"First time in a club like this, yeah. Curiosity got the better of me, I'm afraid. I'm Hugh," Hugh replied.

"The name's Gary. So how do you like it here, then?"

"I'm intrigued. I can't say I'm not interested. But I wouldn't even know where to start. It all looks too complicated," Hugh said.

Gary pointed up at the ceiling. "You wanna go up there? On the ropes?"

Hugh followed his gaze til he saw the pulleys, harness, and ropes suspended from the ceiling. "What on earth do you do with those?"

Gary offered a knowing smile. It was the sort of look that Hugh just could not resist. It was egging him on, begging him to ask if he could try it out. The words had slipped past his lips before he'd even registered that he'd done it.

"Can I have a go?"

"Two drinks and you're anyone's sub, aren't you? Come on, I'll get you rigged up," Gary said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Hugh let himself be led towards the centre of the room, bewildered and amazed. Everyone made room for them, making a circle around them as they waited for the show to start. Hugh was surprised he didn't feel nervous. Gary came over to him and touched his cheek.

"Last chance to back out. I know you're new, so I'll go easy on you, but don't expect this to be easy. Suspension can hurt like hell if you're not careful. If you obey every command I give you to the letter, you should be fine. Stray from that, and it's your own damn fault if you dislocate a shoulder. Understand?"

Hugh nodded. In a not-drunk-enough haze, egged on by the supportive crowd, it all made perfect sense. Something in his brain snapped into place, and he found himself strangely focussed only on Gary and his voice, waiting for any command to be given.

"Undress. I don't want your clothes chafing against the rope," Gary said.

Hugh nodded. He kept his eyes on Gary as he undressed, leaving his clothes on the floor. He'd completely stripped off, unashamed at being naked in front of a group of strange men. He'd never had a problem with that. Gary walked around him, glancing up at him every now and then as he inspected him.

"Nice strong lad, you are. I might need a couple of the lads here to get you up there. Now, I'm going to tie you up first, and once you're properly secured, we'll slowly get you up in the air, alright? Remember, follow my instructions to the letter and you'll be alright."

"Yes, sir. I will, sir," Hugh answered.

All Hugh was aware of was Gary's voice and the rope slowly constricting his movements. His arms were bound, then his chest. He was not wholly uncomfortable, and he grew to like the restricted feel of the ropes. They were not so tight they restricted his breathing, but tight enough to make him feel safe.

He felt Gary slip the ropes through his bindings to attach him to the pulleys. He could feel them pulling on him. One foot was tied to a pulley, and Hugh had to fight to keep his balance as his leg was raised up behind him. His other foot was tied and raised up next, leaving Hugh suspended a couple of feet above the ground. He could not move, and did not want to.

Gary stood in front of him. "How're you feeling? Like how it feels?"

"How could something like this possibly feel this good? I don't understand it," Hugh managed to say.

Gary patted his cheek. "Just you wait, lad, we've only just begun."

Hugh did wait, though he didn't have to wait very long. A few of the Doms who'd been watching approached him. Hugh had no idea what they were doing to him as he couldn't turn his head to look. All he knew was that it felt incredible. Little hot spots of pain and heat that lasted all of a second before disappearing. What on earth was doing that? Hugh couldn't figure it out.

He definitely could tell when he was being spanked, though. That sensation was clear enough, and it was strange to be spanked while suspended in such a strange position. His muscles tensed in all kinds of unfamiliar ways.

Then they brought him down and retied him in a different position. His arms were free now, and he could finally feel the strain on his shoulders. If there hadn't been other ropes supporting him, he would've asked to be taken down.

He was on his back, and finally able to see what was being done to him. He watched, amazed, as he finally saw what was making those irritating little spots of heat: candle wax. Gary was dripping the wax onto his stomach from a small lit candle. It felt even more amazing than it had before.

The ropes were doing strange things to his head. They were firm, but soft, and he didn't feel like he was being hurt by them. It took a while before he relaxed enough to just let the rope hold him and not freeze up his muscles. Once he did relax into the ropes, it made everything a thousand times more intense. Being a new sub, every Dom in the club wanted a go, and Hugh found himself the recipient of many different types of toys, from whips, paddles, and floggers, to a small length of thin chain, to a vibrator, and a series of toys that created all kinds of interesting sensations when run across his skin.

Hugh didn't know how long it lasted. It felt like it lasted all night by the time Gary brought him down. Hugh was thoroughly aroused, and his body ached in many different kinds of ways. His legs nearly failed him as he tried to stand up, but Gary caught him, and led him over to a quiet corner to recover. Wrapped in a warm robe, Hugh sat there with a cup of cocoa, trying to figure out what it all meant.

Gary sat down beside him. "Just sit here a while. I'll give you a rub down before you go, just to make sure you don't freeze up tomorrow. Did you like it? Was it worth it?"

"That was just incredible. Just so bloody incredible. Everything feels amazing. I feel so blissfully content, like I'm the happiest man alive. That's how good it felt," Hugh said.

"So I'll be seeing you here again, then?"

Hugh nodded emphatically. "Count on it. Teach me all about this stuff. I know I'm only young, but this is what I am. I like all this. I want to know everything about it."

Gary considered him. "Alright. I'll train you. But this isn't permanent. I'm just showing you how it all works. If you want a Dom of your own, you'll have to seek him out yourself."

"A Dom of my own," Hugh repeated softly, the words hitting him like lightning.

"Now, drink up, and I'll go rub you down. Then I think we should talk about it some more. I want to make sure it's all alright with you before I let you go. You'll need time to come down from a session like that," Gary said.

Hugh didn't particularly understand what he meant, but he did as he was told. He finished his cocoa, and Gary led him to a back room with a massage table in the middle of it. Hugh didn't need to be asked to lie down.

"Now, I want you to relax again. Calm your mind, and bring yourself back down to reality while I work you," Gary said as he oiled up his hands.

Hugh closed his eyes. He was still highly focussed on Gary's voice, and with his eyes closed, it was even more intense. He slowed his breathing as best he could while Gary began massaging his body. Gary asked him questions to keep him focussed. It stopped him slipping off to sleep. They weren't difficult questions, but they kept his mind alert.

Every inch of his body was rubbed down, and by the end of it, Hugh felt much better. They'd debriefed, and begun to get to know each other. Once Gary was sure he was alright, he sent him home, and told him to call if he needed him. Hugh appreciated his care, and he had a checklist of things in his head to look out for in the coming days as he settled back to reality. As much as his bravado was sure he would be fine, he knew it would be foolish to ignore the wisdom of someone who'd been doing these things far longer than he had. Pocketing the number, Hugh promised himself he would call Gary the next day, just to be safe.


End file.
